I need you, I miss you
by nozoelis
Summary: Una carta de despedida. / CAEJOSE (drabble)


Querido Caesar,

Viejo amigo, compañero de aventuras, alma gemela. Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero me gusta tu nombre. El viaje que realizan mis labios al pronunciarlo, el dulce gusto que se queda impregnado en mi paladar cuando lo digo en alto. Caesar. Caesar. Caesar.

Hace mucho que no hablamos, amigo mío. Muchísimo, si me detengo a pensarlo. Ya tengo 79 años, ¿te lo puedes creer? Han pasado 60 años desde que te vi por última vez, y aún así, se siente como si hubiese sido ayer. ¿Recuerdas que querías formar una familia feliz, Caesar? Puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta que yo la he formado, ojalá nos estés viendo desde allí arriba. Me casé con Suzi y tuvimos una hija. Es increíble, Caesar, han pasado tantas cosas… Derrotamos a DIO, algunos amigos cayeron en el viaje. ¿Se habrán reunido contigo? Espero que te hayan contado nuestras aventuras una y otra vez, hasta que estés harto de escuchar mi nombre en sus crónicas. No solo eso, tengo un hijo – Josuke. Aquí me tienes, amigo mío, siendo un playboy hasta el final. Suzi todavía está enfadada conmigo.

Te escribo desde Japón, más exactamente desde la ciudad donde vive mi hijo. El Hamon ha sido sustituido por algo nuevo, son los _Stands_ ; esta carta no es para hablarte de ellos, así que quizás la próxima vez te explique su función. De todos modos, ya soy un viejo anticuado. Veo a la juventud, Caesar, y nos veo a nosotros. Veo a mi hijo y a sus amigos y no puedo evitar vernos reflejados, como cuando éramos discípulos de Lisa Lisa. Te echo de menos, todos y cada uno de los días.

Suzi y yo seguimos poniendo un plato más en la mesa, esperando que algún día entres por la puerta riéndote y disculpándote por llegar tan tarde. Ella y yo nos miraríamos y reiríamos también. De pronto, volvería a tener 18 años y estaríamos de nuevo en 1937. Los tres juntos, riendo y comiendo sin ninguna preocupación más. Daría mi vida entera por apenas cinco minutos de esta situación.

Siempre llevo tu bandana conmigo atada a la muñeca, como si así pudiese sostenerte la mano todo el tiempo. Es un pensamiento absurdo, pero me proporciona la paz mental suficiente para poder dormir por las noches. De este modo te estoy atrapando a mi lado, sin dejarte ir en ningún momento. No solo eso, todos los años sigo llevando girasoles a tu tumba el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿Puedes verlos, viejo amigo? Espero que te gusten. Suzi insiste en plantar girasoles en nuestro jardín, creo que por fin voy a aceptar su proposición. Sé que te enfadarías conmigo si se lo siguiese negando; después de todo, son tus flores favoritas.

Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Caesar. Así que aquí está: muchísimas gracias por haberme conocido, gracias por haberme querido y gracias por haberme dejado amarte. Gracias. Ojalá… ojalá nunca hubiésemos discutido, quizás así seguirías vivo. Estarías aquí hoy. Llevo todos estos años practicando mi disculpa e imaginando escenarios diferentes, formas de evitar que hubiésemos discutido. Que tontos fuimos, que caro lo pagamos.

Sé que esta carta es un desorden, y te pido disculpas. Es difícil escribir cuando todos estos sentimientos se agolpan en mi pecho, las lágrimas me nublan la vista y las manos me tiemblan. Si acaso me vieses, Caesar… Dirías algo como esto, "¡Pero Jojo, ¿de verdad este eres tú? Mírate!" Y te reirías.

Echo de menos tu risa. Y tu sonrisa, tus ojos tus labios, tus besos, tus manos. Tu voz.

Esto es una despedida, Caesar Zeppeli. Aquí dejo por escrito todo lo que he guardado dentro de mí durante todos estos años. Quizás lo mande a cualquier dirección de Italia, o quizás no lo mande nunca. No lo sé, pero esto es un adiós; es hora de que pase página. No voy a olvidarte nunca, amigo mío, pero es hora de que pueda dormir de nuevo por las noches sin llorar, es hora de dejar de poner un tercer plato. Es momento de plantar los girasoles en el jardín. Espérame, Caesar, porque volveremos a vernos. ¿Seremos usuarios de Stand? ¿De Hamon? O quizás no tengamos que luchar de nuevo. A lo mejor seremos solo dos enamorados bajo el cielo de verano, tomados de la mano mientras hablamos. Y te besaré en la mejilla, y en los labios, y en el alma. Seremos solo tú y yo, Caesar, disfrutando la vida que se nos fue arrebatada.

Dile a Dios que me espere ahí arriba. Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho, Caesar. Ojalá todo el mundo pudiera sufrir tanto por haber querido tanto.

Deseando volver a verte,

 _Joseph Joestar_


End file.
